


Glutton For Lust

by nostalgicrollercoaster



Category: Arctic Monkeys
Genre: Alex's a vampire, M/M, Matt's a werewolf, Rough Sex, They fight and they end up having sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgicrollercoaster/pseuds/nostalgicrollercoaster
Summary: A werewolf lurks on a vampire in order to battle with him. Though things take a huge turn, surprisingly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this a bit early. Fish Out Of Water might take awhile, sorry for the delay! Happy Halloween!

The night was dark. The moon shined bright in the sky as a few clouds had drifted over it. A great, loud howl was heard that sounded much like a battle cry. The loud howl was followed by the sound of crunching leaves. A mysterious man was making his way to his castle. His head being down as he walked across the roads, just in case if someone happened to walk by or a car was passing. The castle where the man lived was remote and secluded. No one knew where he lived or even his name or age. They just knew he was running from something, not out of fear, but avoidance. As if he wanted to avoid a fight.

The man had finally arrived at his castle, sighing in relief. He took off his coat and then his cloak that was underneath it.

A shadow lurked near the man's window, watching his every move. The shadow watched as the man grabbed wine from the tray that he had by the fireplace. Squinting his eyes as he looked the man up and down. The man's build was semi-muscular, short, and somewhat lanky. His hair was slicked back perfectly and his widow's peak stood out. He wore a dress shirt with a corset over it and wore tons of jewelry, from rings to necklaces and chains. The bottom half he wore black dress pants that seemed a bit too tight on him, along with black boots.

Finally, the man made his way up the stairs and into his bedroom.

The shadow quickly morphed into a werewolf, climbing at the brick in order to go near the bedroom window. His sharp claws sinking into the brick with a great amount of force. He peaked through the window, watching the man go through his dresser. His eyebrows raised as he saw the man pull out a few vials of blood, examining them, and putting them neatly back into the dresser.

The werewolf lowly growled before busting through the window abruptly and attacking the man. The man fought back in an instant. He kicked him into a wall and caused it to dent.

The man of fur leaned against the wall, kneeling as he licked over his top teeth. He grinned, "I take it you were expecting me, Alexander."

"I was, Matthew, and you made me dent my wall." He yelled in a bratty sense.

"Boohoo." Matthew ran and tackled the man into the dresser, causing all the vials to rattle inside of it.

Alexander pushed the man off of with a grunt before getting up quickly from the dresser. Once he was fully on his two feet, Matthew took the opportunity to shove him onto the bed and attempt to slap, punch, or choke him. He ended up punching the man a few times before the man had used his long nails to scratch at him. His scratches caused the man to be cut and bleed though it was minor, it had stung.

Matthew finally grabbed at Alexander's wrists, pinning them above his head. Alexander kicked and screamed, attempting to get out of the man's strong hold. Though he soon became exhausted and they both heavily breathed as they looked to each other. He didn't know what to do now that he had Alexander under him. Matthew looked to the man's lips a few times before making eye contact with him.

Alexander licked at his lips before looking to Matthew's lips as well before looking back at him. Matthew looked back before he felt legs wrap around him slowly. "Looking at something, baby?" The vampire flirted as he moved one of his calves slowly up to where it had stopped at the back of Matthew's upper thigh. Matthew's breath hitched since he didn't know where this seductive mood came from. Matthew couldn't help but put his lips on the man's, causing the man to gasp in shock at the sudden move. Alexander went along with the kiss, nipping at Matthew's bottom lip hard enough to draw blood.

Matthew squealed at the bite as if an animal had been injured. He looked down to see the man licking at his own bottom lip, tasting the blood. The vampire humming in satisfaction. "You taste so sweet. The sweetest I've ever tasted." Alexander stated before squirming under Matthew's hold, hoping for him to let him go.

Matthew knew why he was squirming, smirking before leaning down more. "I'm not letting you go...yet." He whispered before he held Alexander's wrists with one hand and ripped off the buttons off of Alexander's corset with his other hand. His sharp nails ripped down Alexander's shirt, clear nail marks being seen.

The vampire gasped before licking his lips and biting into his bottom lip. "Getting rough with me, wolfy?"

The werewolf growled before kissing the vampire again, roughly. Moments later, he hesitantly let Alexander go.

Alexander smirked before placing his hands around Matthew's neck, deepening the kiss himself. Having his tongue practically battling with Matthew's. The vampire flipped the both of them, landing on top of Matthew with a light chuckle. Matthew dug his hands into Alexander's hips abruptly, causing him to whimper. It wasn't long before Matthew began moving Alexander's hips, rutting against him. The vampire bit down on his bottom lip, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Already going soft on me, vampy," Matthew asked with revenge of a nickname that Alexander has given him earlier, "or hard I should say?" With that, Matthew softly ran his palm down the front of Alexander's trousers, causing the man to gasp. Matthew got into a pace, beginning to palm Alexander and already feel a slight wet spot. Alexander tried to keep himself composed, ripping at Matthew's jacket before targeting his shirt right after. Matthew took notice of the jewelry he forgot he observed later. Seeing that a few necklaces were dangling from Alexander's neck. He smirked before ripping them all off, causing a shocked hiccup to erupt from Alexander. Alexander placed his hand on his chest before pouting, ripping at the buttons on Matthew's pants.

Matthew dug his fingers deeper into Alexander's hips, scratching through the fabric of Alexander's trousers. Moments later, Matthew flipped the both of them and ended up on top, smirking.

"You ruined my necklaces!" Alexander bickered.

"Too bad, baby." Matthew remarked before stripping Alexander of his pants and boxers all in one, before tossing them across the room. He soon stripped himself of his trousers and boxers as well, leaning down to give Alexander a peck before easing his way in.

Alexander clutched at the sheets at the sudden move, tensing up.

Matthew let himself fully in, waiting until Alexander becomes adjusted. He leaned down, leaving soft pecks on his neck before roughly biting onto the skin, licking over the visible indents.

Alexander whimpered before whining, "Move already!"

Without a word, Matthew started with a slow yet deep pace, before suddenly giving a sharp thrust. Causing the vampire to moan loudly before growling lowly at the man. Once Matthew heard the growl, he immediately started to quicken his pace. Alexander's moans and pants began to pick up quickly as he scratched down Matthew's back, leaving behind thin red marks. Leaning up to bite into his shoulder as Matthew relentlessly pounded the vampire into the mattress.

Alexander already felt the built up, moving his hands to the sheets and ripping them, tearing at the seams. He began biting his bottom lip all over again before Matthew teasingly slowed down, emitting a whine from Alexander. "Y-You tease."

"I don't want you coming undone too early." Matthew stated, going back to a slow pace.

The slow pace was practically torture for Alexander. Every time Matthew slid in and out with patience. Gently rubbing at all of Alexander's sweet spots, making him softly moan at the feeling. Though Alexander started to get tender feelings for the man he fought merely minutes ago. When did this start happening?

Matthew looked down at the vampire with adoration. He never admired Alexander before. He always envied him or had a fiery wrath against him. But, every time he encountered Alexander, he couldn't lie about how good he looked. Alexander has soft, porcelain skin. He looks so fragile to the touch, but he can't resist. His eyes are as dark as the evening when there are no clouds in sight. His lips are so pink and plump with a melancholy pout, though they are so kissable. Slightly chapped, but still irresistible. The wolf could go on and on, honestly.

He snapped himself out of his soft mind before focusing on what was happening now. Alexander was a mess. A hot mess at that. Glowing skin, plump lips agape while soft whines and moans slipped out of them. His eyes were softly shut, though Matthew knew the entrapment underneath his eyelids. Fuck, where did these soft feelings come from? Matthew finally leaned down, placing a soft kiss on the vampire's lips.

The vampire was honestly shocked, but went with it. The soft kiss soon started to become more and more passionate and frantic. The kisses started to match the theme of Matthew's thrusts as he went back to being rough as he did before.

Alexander pulled away with a loud moan, clutching at the sheets roughly. His panting and gasping starting to become frequent all over again. He arched his back at the sharp thrusts, biting down on his bottom lip roughly. Squeezing his eyes shut until he saw black and white dots. "I-I'm so close. Matthew, I'm gonna come."

"Just a few more. We...can come together." Matthew breathed out. His thrusts becoming unbelievably fast.

All of Alexander's sweet spots being roughly rubbed at. A deeper sweet spot being hit multiple times. His orgasm started to approach before he gasped out, "Touch m-me."

Matthew complied, tugging at Alexander's length aggressively.

A scream ripped through Alexander's lungs before his climax approached, causing him to whimper and moan.

Matthew soon followed in pursuit, climaxing seconds later. His thrusts slowed down before he kept at a slow pace, looking down at Alexander.

Alexander shook and twitched, softly moaning at the continued soft thrusts. Biting at his knuckles as sensitivity surged through his body. "I-I thought we were done."

"Not yet. I don't think I've paid enough attention to you."

"W-We fought minutes ago." Alexander stated with a stutter and pant.

"We can reverse all of that...tonight. I want to start over." Matthew breathed out.

Alexander blinked weakly, struggling to open his baby doe eyes.

"Please...let's start over. Let's turn our passion towards something else." Matthew insisted, begging at this point.

Alexander softly smiled, slowly nodding his head.

Matthew smiled, leaning down and placing a soft and lingering kiss on the man's cheek. "Now, I want to continue what has yet to be finished."


End file.
